


Caring & Commitment

by softmoonlight



Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Love Does Not Equal Attachment, Padawan Luminara Unduli, Planet Alderaan (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Princess Breha Organa, Rare Pairings, Star Wars: Leia Princess of Alderaan References, Triple Drabble, Young Breha Organa, Young Luminara Unduli, overuse of passive voice because we're going ✈️ ~regency vibes~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that at some point in their apprenticeship, a Jedi padawan will be paired up with a politician around their age to protect them.
Relationships: Breha Organa/Luminara Unduli
Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003848
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Caring & Commitment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [behradtarazi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behradtarazi/gifts).



> hiiii Eliza I hope you like it, and thank you so much for introducing me to this ship :)

It is a truth universally acknowledged that at some point in their apprenticeship, a Jedi padawan will be paired up with a politician around their age to protect them.

The reasons are numerous, and Luminara tries to remind herself of them now in time with the beats of the dance, gaze locked with the young crown princess as they spin around the palace ballroom floor.

One, and Breha twirls, her shimmering aquamarine dress and pulmonodes glowing mesmerizingly together in the ambient lighting. (Masters have long agreed that socialization with peers that they've not known their whole lives is key for young Jedi learning to navigate the wider galaxy.)

Two, and they draw together again, faces _so_ close they're sharing breaths and all the eyes on them fade away. (The experience doubles as familiarization with the world of diplomacy and creative problem-solving, since that will be a staple of a Jedi's career no matter how old they become.)

Three, and their right hands each come up to caress the other's cheek, ghosting over the fabrics of their respective headdresses. (In their travels, the Jedi learn about new cultures and traditions, reinforcing the teachings about respect for all life.)

Four, and Breha's arm laced around her neck tightens as Luminara dips her, still nose-to nose. (There's another, more unspoken reason: it's a test of attachment. Caring nor love equal attachment—a Jedi feels and loves keenly, after all, and often romantically or sexually, for a single person or several—but it remains a question of whether they are then willing to place the good of the whole over their feelings about the few. This mission challenges where the true commitment lies.)

Luminara thought she would be different from the rest. That she wouldn't fall for her new companion.

But she has, utterly.


End file.
